A related-art saddle-type vehicle includes a rear fender which is disposed separately from a rear part of the vehicle to only cover the rear upper part of a rear wheel. For example, JP-UM-A-S61-185693 discloses a supporting structure of such a saddle-type vehicle in which a rear fender is supported by using a chain cover mounted on a swing arm extending rearward of a vehicle body to support a rear wheel.
Although the rear fender disclosed in JP-UM-A-61-185693 is small such that the rear fender itself only covers the rear upper part of the rear wheel, the supporting structure thereof is formed in large size to extend from the front part of the swing arm over the rear upper part of the rear wheel. Further, there is a problem that design properties deteriorate due to the imbalance in appearance between the rear fender having small size to cover only the rear upper part of the rear wheel and the supporting structure having large size.